supermariobrothersxfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Bros X Wiki:Site Policies
Welcome to the page detailing the policies of this wiki. Please read through the policies carefully, and always ensure you adhere to them when on the wiki. Failure to do so may result in preventive or punitive measures. Content What's acceptable? Acceptable pages for this wiki are as follows: *Articles that provide help or support relevant to SMBX. *Articles about episodes. *Articles about power ups and NPCs. *Articles detailing built in elements of SMBX. Subject matter not acceptable for this wiki is as follows: *Articles about real life people, including members of the SMBX forums. Please feel free to use your user page if you want to write about yourself Got an idea for something else not listed here? Please feel free to create an article about it, it may get deleted, but it's worth a try. If you're unsure, please feel free to ask the site administrators (see the contact section below). Content style Please make sure that all content you write is well written and easy to understand. The flow of the text should be easy to follow, and the tone should be neutral and professional. Conduct Civility While interacting with other users on the wiki, all members are asked to ensure that they uphold the highest standard of civility, regardless of the behavior of other users. Intimidation or harassment will not be tolerated. Insults or profanity directed at another contributor will result in retribution. Please bear in mind that all members of the community must be able to maintain confidence in the friendly and collaborative nature of this wiki. Attempts to compromise that environment will not be taken to kindly. In general, it is up to the discretion of an administrator what constitutes a violation of this policy, so please do your very best to uphold it. Comment on content; not contributor If you have a criticism, please bring it up politely, and make sure that you focus on constructively criticizing the content with which you have issue, not commenting on the user who contributed it. Ad hominems should be avoided. Administrative discretion Please bear in mind that when an admin makes a decision, that is what goes, regardless of whether that decision is in contradiction of this policy, or whether you don't like it. Administrators strive to be as fair and even handed as possible, and if you have a complaint with regard to one of their decisions, feel free to bring it up with them, they're open to listen. Please, however, understand that their word is final, if they still stand by their decisions after you bring the matter up, then drop the complaint. Getting help, contacting site administrators If you feel that someone may have violated this policy, please feel free to inform either of the site administrators, either via their talkpages, or (more preferably) on IRC. You can connect to IRC via this link. Please also feel free to contact the administrators if you have any questions, or just want to say hi! The site administrators are: *Donutwolf (leave new message) (IRC NICK: Donutwolf) *RC-1136 (leave new message) (IRC NICK: Spitfire)